


A Bit Of Mischief

by intotheruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Written for the "Characters are a Guard and a Prisoner" square on my MCU kink bingo card. After a bit of mischief gone wrong, Loki’s only chance at freedom is seducing the attractive prison guard assigned to him.





	A Bit Of Mischief

One of the nice things about being the God of Mischief was that trouble was an old friend, and prison cells were just another puzzle to solve.

That being said, Loki sometimes thought that fear would be a better companion than the utter boredom the bleak gray stones of the old cell inspired. The ancient walls and iron bars were laced with a compound that subdued his magic, meaning he couldn't even entertain himself with visions or conjurings. His only source of stimulation was pacing along the walls, hands trailing over cool, worn-smooth stone as he looked for any weakness to exploit.

Finding none didn't concern him. There was always the guards. No living thing was without a weakness of some sort.

He'd been locked away for no more than a day when he heard keys in the lock. The hinges screamed in protest as the door was shoved in by a booted foot. A large man with long red hair, and a full beard of the same color, strode inside with a goblet of water and a bowl of soup.

Standing back against the far wall where he wouldn't be perceived as an immediate threat, Loki looked the man over as he bent to place the items on the floor just inside the door. Barrel-chested, a round belly that suggested he enjoyed good food and ale a great deal, broad face creased deeply with smile lines. Open, expressive eyes flicked to Loki as the guard straightened; purely on instinct, Loki lowered his head to let his hair fall into coyly lowered eyes.

If it worked, what followed would be no chore; he found the guard exceedingly handsome.

“What are you here for, then?” The guard's tone was light, inquisitive. Loki fought to hide a victorious smile.

“A misunderstanding,” Loki murmured. He tipped his head to one side so that his hair would fall back to expose his throat and yes, there—the guard's eyes darted to the displayed skin. “A bit of mischief that got out of hand. Perhaps... you could help me?”

The guard stepped all the way inside, swinging back a heel to knock the door closed. He crossed his arms over his armored chest and arched one red eyebrow at Loki. He would have been the perfect picture of aloof authority, if not for the beginnings of an intrigued smile tugging at his lips.

“How exactly would I do that?”

“Well.” Loki clasped his hands behind his back and allowed his gaze to meet the guard's, briefly. “A trade of some sort would be most beneficial, wouldn't you say?”

“I see.” The guard took another step into the room, drawing his shoulders back and his head high—trying to intimidate with his size, mm, yes, Loki was going to have fun with this one. “You get your freedom, and I get...?”

In lieu of an answer, Loki sank to his knees. The guard's breath caught; he bit his lower lip, chewed on it briefly before nodding to himself and stepping forward into Loki's reach.

Loki ducked his head to hide a smirk as he worked at the fastenings of the guard's pants; there was always a weakness to exploit—oh. _Oh._

The guard was half-hard, and that alone was thick enough to fill most of Loki's palm. His mouth watered—he would have to be careful to make sure his own weakness didn't overcome him.

“Too much for you?” The guard's voice was filled with lighthearted mirth, while the hand that tangled into Loki's hair was sharp with insistence.

Loki glanced up, allowing just a hint of mischief into his shy facade. “Hardly.”

To prove it, Loki swallowed him down as best he could. He didn't bother with any sort of finesse—there was too much to even try, especially now that the man was hardening fully. Instead, he simply focused on forcing as much of that thickness down his throat as possible. The guard groaned and shoved Loki forward even further, palm rigid against Loki's skull to keep him from pulling back. There was no room, no possible way for him to take that much, yet he had no choice—Loki choked, tears welling in his eyes and saliva sliding from the corners of his lips as he tried desperately to pull in air. The guard held him there a few more seconds, breath growing more ragged with each spasm of Loki's throat around his cock, before he jerked Loki back by the hair and held him up while he coughed and gasped.

“Sure it's not too much?” the guard asked with a throaty chuckle.

Loki's throat and lips ached and his cock throbbed, hot and steady—he slipped a hand between his legs to cup it through his pants, and offered the guard a wide grin.

“Again.” His voice was a thready rasp, and he'd barely formed the word before the hand in his hair was yanking him back onto that cock, shoving it down his throat with all the gentleness of a charging bull.

If Loki could have moaned, he would have, but he was so full all that could escape was a harsh exhale from his nose. The guard held him there longer this time, until little black spots were swimming through Loki's vision and he'd begun to jerk—only then was he allowed to fall back and gasp in air.

“Again!” Loki gasped—he was close, just one more time and a good squeeze and he'd come right there in his pants.

“Happy to oblige.” The guard grinned down at him, winked, and then Loki was choking again, thrilling in the fight for air and the raw stretch of his throat.

He came when he was released once again, coughed and gasped his way through surges of pleasure that left him boneless. He sagged back against the wall, sucking down air like it was water, nudging his head into the hand still in his hair.

“That,” he gasped. “Was fun.”

Volstagg chuckled and dug fingertips into Loki's scalp, lightly massaging. “I must admit, I found the roleplay far more entertaining than I thought it would be when you first mentioned it.”

“You should just admit that I'm always right.”

“And feed your already inflated ego? I think not. Now... a little assistance?”

Volstagg gestured to his cock, still hard and now flushed a dark red.

“Mm, of course.” Loki rolled forward on his knees, reaching out with one hand as though to encircle the base... and then vanished, appearing in a flare of green light and raspy laughter back in his bedroom. He fancied he could heard Volstagg's curses all the way from the abandoned dungeon.

He certainly hoped Volstagg was enraged by the time he reached the bedroom. Worst case, he'd get a good, hard fuck; best case, he'd get a spanking to match it.

Grinning, Loki slipped out of his clothes and stretched out on the bed to await his punishment.

 


End file.
